The Angel in the Graveyard
by Bowtiesarecoolcx
Summary: Okay, so this story is based on the weeping angels(hopefully you got that from the title). It's about a girl named Bethany and her two friends who end up exploring a graveyard and finding a weeping angel. The Doctor shall come to save the day soon. I hope you like it. Any comments or things you think should be changed let me know- it's appreciated c:
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! We walk past it everyday. What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. It just... Doesn't feel right. There's something about it that feels... odd. You know, besides the whole 'field full of rotting corpses' thing."

"Come on, we still have to pick up Charlie and get to class before Mr Banner walks in or we will get in trouble again."

"Okay, fine." I said as I reluctantly followed Carrie past the cemetery. As we knocked on Charlie's door, I couldn't help but keep thinking about that graveyard. There's just something not right about it.

"Geez, are you okay Bethany? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Charlie said as we began our last bit of the walk to school.

"She's just freaking out again about that stupid graveyard." Carrie told him.

"Oh, that again." He said as he laughed.

"Shut up you guys. It's not funny!" I said, frustrated that they didn't realize how much I hated it.

"I have an idea! Let's go explore it. Maybe then you can get over your weird obsession with it." Charlie said. He's always been fascinated with the supernatural and unexplainable. He watches things like Doctor Who. He's actually gotten us to watch a few episodes. It's actually pretty cool. Anyway, he likes to go "ghost hunting" and explore creepy areas- things like that.

"So, what do you guys think?" He asked. _Oh Carrie please say no. Please please please say no! _

"Omigosh! That sounds fun! You in Bethany?" _Crap. _Reluctantly I say "Okay, fine. But if we get hurt I want you both to know I am not happy with this decision."

xxx

As we sit in Mr Banners class (we were late) I start to think about my friends. I actually only have two. Carrie and Charlie. Carrie is short like Charlie and I and she has bright, curly, long red hair. She's quite pale as most redheads are and has lots of freckles. She's got brown eyes and she's very energetic. She likes to go on adventures and explore new areas. Charlie however, is pale, with straight blonde, short hair and green eyes. He's skinny like Carrie and I and he likes "nerdy" things such as video games and supernatural ideas.

I however, have long, black, pin straight hair, blue eyes, and I'm a bit tanner than my friends. It actually looks like I go outside even though I don't normally. I like to read and watch movies. I also draw a bit.

"Miss Bethany? Would you mind coming back to reality and answer my question?" Mr Banner said. _Crap. What was he saying?! _

Carrie whispers to me "Just say four. Quick!"

"Er, four?" I say, confused.

"Oh... You _were _paying attention. My apologies."

"It's alright Mr Banner." I say happily. I write a short note to Carrie thanking her for saving me and then try to listen to the rest of the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at lunch I ask Charlie and Carrie if they could come over for the night and hang out. Soon enough, I regret asking that. Not five minutes later we end up picking then to go check out the graveyard. "At _night_? Are you _insane_?!" I say, a little too loudly. People look over as I shamefully sit back down in my seat.

"Why not? This is the perfect opportunity to see what's in there." Charlie says.

"But, come on. At night? What if we get caught? What if we _die_?" I ask, more than a little scared.

"While you guys argue about this graveyard thing, I'm going back to class- I have a project to finish." Carrie said, exasperated.

"See ya"

"Yea, bye" I said, deflated. She was my only chance of getting out of this. "Okay, fine. But we need to plan this out more. We can decide the details after we get back to my house" I say as Charlie and I head back to our classes.

xxx

"So, when are we going to go?" Charlie asked, exited.

"How about midnight?" Carrie replied. "We could wait until Bethany's parents are asleep and then go check it out."

"They won't care if we go somewhere. We can go now while it's still daylight." I said, shaking slightly.

"Really? Your mom wouldn't freak if she knew where we were going?" Carrie asked, confused. _That's what I was counting on..._

"Why are you asking her that? You know her mom would have a fit."


End file.
